This disclosure relates to techniques for forming porous articles, such as porous water transport plates for fuel cells. The processing techniques that are used to form porous articles can have a significant influence on the properties and performance characteristics of the article. As an example, a porous water transport plate may be molded from a granular material. The size of the granules may influence the mechanical properties, pore size, and electrical properties of the plate. Therefore, the granule size used in the molding of the plate ultimately plays a role in controlling the performance of the fuel cell. Although the factor of granule size is known, new processing techniques must be developed that enable greater control over the properties of porous articles and performance of the final products.